Of Dice and Men: Episode 02
Recap ]]Daff has fired Val Dor for his harassment of Toki and for screwing up the last mission. Thursday, 3rd January, 1512 (continued) Kronwikk. "Various Operations Agency" (VOA) decide to set up a decoy as a fake miner survivor and see who they lure in to take out the decoy. VOA go to The Wrangler inn and book rooms on the top floor. They send messages to their three suspects: the Chancellor, Lady Sandra, and Kel Drake Silverhorn. Each is given a different room where the fake miner is resting. VOA will be going there to interrogate the suspect. VOA then begin their stake out. After some time, VOA hear someone go into one of the rooms, the one who corresponds with Kel Drake. VOA burst in to find a man acting drunk. Nevets injures the man and take him into their stakeout room for interrogation. The man at first claims to be just a drunk going to the wrong room. Daff dismisses this story outright. The man, claiming to be named Darren, claims he is after his cousin who was meant to be staying in the room. VOA point out they have rented all the rooms on this top floor of The Wrangler Inn. After some cohesion, Darren admits he works for a retainer knight, and eventually gives up the name Kel Drake. Nevets searches Darren and finds a bag of 50 gold coins. Nevets goes to report the discovery to the Chancellor Theyvin. Daff and Toki stay with Darren. Nevets leaves a ball-bearings trap at the door to the upper floor before leaving. A few minutes later someone walks though the trapped door and falls over. Daff looks and it looks like a civilian. Daff goes over to apologise, and reveals they rented the whole top floor. The stranger then attacks Daff, and Daff defends himself. The stranger retreats, running past the the innkeeper, Bronson, who was coming up the stairs to investigate the commotion. Daff ignores the innkeeper, slips over and stands up in the ball bearings, then casts Sleep at the stranger, but ends up hitting 5 other people in the tavern instead. Bronson punches Daff for casting the spell. Daff apologises. Bronson accepts the apology and goes downstairs and goes to wake up the sleeping patrons. Nevets arrives at the keep and asks the guard to see Chancellor Theyvin. 10 minutes later, Chancellor Theyvin comes and meets Nevets in the courtyard. Nevets asks Chancellor Theyvin to come with him, an assassin came to kill the witness, showing the Chancellor the bag of gold Darren had, with 20 gold removed from it. Chancellor Theyvin chooses some guards and they head back to The Wrangler inn. At the inn, VOA explain to Chancellor Theyvin their ruse. Chancellor Theyvin looks at Darren and recognises him as a bodyguard of Kel Drake Silverhorn. They don't know if the 2nd Assassin was from Kel Drake Silverhorn or the late Lord Silverhorn's mistress, Lady Sandra. Chancellor Theyvin says the evidence is enough, and will have Kel Drake Silverhorn arrested by her people. VOA head over to Lord Silverhorn's Estate, where Lady Sandra lives, and stake it out from the outside. They wait for hours overnight. Deep in the night, before Sunrise, VOA hear the panicked screams of a small group men can be heard coming from the eastern wing of estate for a minute, then it goes quiet again. VOA rush in to investigation, jump the fence, have Nevets pick the lock, and get inside. The party head to the eastern end of the estate. Coming down some stairs in the east end is a group of 3 young men in their pyjamas, who see VOA, scream, and run back the other way. VOA give chase. They find the 3 young men in the kitchen, terrified, welding kitchen objects as weapons. One of the young men, say they saw a ghost or something walking though the walls. The 3 young men are footmen for the estate. VOA go to see if Lady Sandra is okay in the West Wing of the house. They get there and find her. Lady Sandra demands to know what is going on. The footmen explain the apparition they saw. Lady Sandra didn't believe the story about ghosts. Lady Sandra then asks VOA why they are here, Daff gives a story they were watching the estate in case the killer escape capture and came here. Lady Sandra demands to know who the killer is, and is told it is Kel Drake, which honestly shocks Lady Sandra. Lady Sandra and VOA head to the Keep to see Kel Drake in the Dungeons. At the Dungeon, High Prince Siegfried Kronwikk & Chancellor Nila Theyvin are outside cells holding Kel Drake and his men, including the 2nd assassin. Kel Drake confesses to the crime with a simple nod. Lady Sandra breaks down into tears. Prince Kronwikk thanks the party for solving the case. Prince Kronwikk announces Kel Drake will be publicly executed next week. Prince Kronwikk dismisses the the party. The party return to their HQ, Nevets shares the 20 gold with the rest of the party. Experiance 750 exp each for the First Case. (Total EXP 1650) Behind the Scenes How the "The Massacre at Blackpaw Mine" Went Down: Kel Drake went to visit his Uncle, Lord Silverhorn, at his estate, but Lady Sandra told Kel Drake that Lord Silverhorn was at the mine. Kel Drake decided this was the chance he had been waiting for to kill Lord Silverhorn. In the morning Kel Drake leaves down, telling his wife and staff he is heading to Whalers Bay to pick up a package. Kel Drake leaves out the Kronwikk North Gate to keep the cover story, and circles around to the south to get to the Black Paw Mine. Kel Drake arrives at Black Paw Mine in the late afternoon. Kel Drake tells Lord Silverhorn that Whalers Bay has been attacked. Kel Drake asks Lord Silverhorn to gather all the mine staff into one spot so he can talk to them all. While the people are gathering, Kel Drake kills 4 guards in their sleep, and kills Kel Therald because she sees the blood on Kel Drake. Kel Drake then goes to the watch tower and calls down the 2 guards. Kel Drake then kills the 2 guards. Kel Drake is a level 5 knight, so overpowers these people easily. Inside the mine, everyone else has gathered in one room. Lord Silverhorn goes to introduce Kel Drake to everyone, when Kel Drake kills Lord Silverhorn then starts killing everyone trying to escape the enclosed room at the bottleneck with his superior sword skill. Kel Drake however is wounded, and his armor is broken. Kel Drake returns to Kronwikk, but comes back in the South Gate. Kel Drake has a doctor tend to his wounds, and sends his armor out to be repaired. A few days later Kel Drake goes to the mine to investigate his missing uncle, and "finds" his uncle and everyone else has been killed. Category:Of Dice and Men Episodes